Baahubali:The Beginning
'Baahubali: The Beginning '(English: The one with strong arms) is a 2015 Indian high fantasy film that is directed by S.S Rajamouli and produced by Shobu Yarlagadda and Prasad Devieni. The film is one of the two cinematic parts that are shot in Telugu and Tamil. It was released on July 10,2016. This Movie was also Officially Released on You Tube in 4K HD Tamil. Plot In the ancient kingdom of Mahishmati, Queen Sivagami comes out of a cave that's adjoined to a waterfall, holding a baby. She kills the soldiers who were following her and sacrifices herself to save the baby saying, "Mahendra Baahubali must live!". The local tribe finds the queen holding the baby and the tribe saves the baby. The queen's corpse flows away after pointing towards the mountain above the waterfall. Sanga and her husband adopt the baby and name the baby Shivdu. They seal the cave so no one will come for the child. Shivdu grows up to be a young and adventurous man who hopes to climb the waterfall but, makes many unsuccessful climbs. After carrying the Shivalinga to the waterfalls he finds a mask which falls from the waterfall. Driven out to find out the identity of the owner, Shivdu climbs the waterfall successfully. On top of the waterfall, Shivdu discovers that the mask belongs to Avanthika, a rebellious warrior whose group has indulged in guerrilla warfare against King Bhallala Deva. The group is led by Devasena's brother who intends to rescue Devasena, who has been chained in the kingdom for the past 25 years. Avanthika is given an opportunity to save Devasena during Bhalla Deva's birthday festival. Shivdu approaches Avanthika when she was on her way to rescue Devasena. Stubborn at first, Avanthika falls in love with Shivdu after she learns that he climbed a waterfall for her. Avanthika gets injured and Shivdu pledges to help her with her mission. Shivdu sneaks into the Mahishmati kingdom. At the festival, a 100 foot, gold statue of King Bhalla Deva is made out of the gold snatched from the citizens. When the statue was getting erected, the statue fell and was about to crush 100 workers to death. Shivdu, with his face hidden, lifts the statue before it crushes the workers to death. He accidentally shows his face to one of the slaves and the slave recognized him as Baahubali. The slave and everyone else start chanting "Baahubali" which enrages the king. Shivdu shows his face and rescues the queen, unaware that she is his mother. Shivdu and Devasena are chased down by Prince Bhadra, Bhalla Deva's only son and Kattappa, who is a skilled fighter and a slave. When Shivdu beheads Bhadra, Sanga and her tribe, Avanthika and her group and the Mahishmati's army comes there. Kattappa realizes that Shivdu is Mahendra Baahubali, the son of late King Amarendra Baahubali and Devasena. Kattappa begins to narrate the story from 50 years ago (Baahubali's birth). Amarendra Baahubali's father, Vikramadeva was elected to be king, much to his elder brother, Bijjaladeva's disappiontment. Bijjaladeva thinks it's because of his disabilities. Vikramadeva dies, leaving the throne empty and his wife dies while giving birth to Amarendra. Bijjaladeva's wife Queen mother Sivagami, takes charge of running the kingdom with Kattappa's assistance until a new king is elected. Amarendra Baahubali and Bhallala Deva are brought up together, trained in all areas including arts, science, disguise, politics, and warfare, but both of them have different approaches towards kingship. Amarendra Baahubali is gracious to everyone but Bhallala Deva is violent and achieves his goals by any means possible. It is revealed that Mahismathi is about to be attacked by an army of savages, called Kalakeyas. Queen Sivagami sees this as an opportunity to find out who among her two sons should be future king of Mahismati. Bijjala Deva, Bhalla Deva's father proposes that who ever kills the Kalakeya leader will be the future king and the chief minister agrees with him. Sivagami nevertheless, says that it is princes' duty to protect and defend their country and orders that Mahismatis war resources be distributed fairly among her two sons. Bijjala Deva uses his guile to make sure Bhalladeva gets the maximum war resources. The Kalakeyas are given an opportunity to change their minds and walk away with their lives. The Kalakeya king, Inokshi rejects their offer and insults Queen Sivagami. An enraged Sivagami says she wants the Kalakeya king brought to her alive, so that she can feed him to the vultures. When it seems that Mahishmati would end up being defeated, Amarendra inspires his soldiers to fight back and they end up crushing the enemy. While Amarendra defeated the king of Kalakeya and was about to obey the words of Sivagami by chopping his limbs, Bhalla Deva swings his weapon from a distance and kills the Kalakeya king. Despite Bhalla Deva being the one to kill the Kalakeya king, Sivagami announces Amarendra Baahubali as the new emperor because of his courage and leadership exhibited in the war and also because of the fact that he shielded and protected his own countrymen throughout the war. After the flashback, when asked about Amarendra's current whereabouts, a tearful Kattappa reveals that Amarendra is dead, and that he is the one who killed Amarendra. Cast * Prabhas as Shivdu (Mahendra Baahubali) and Amarendra Baahubali * Rana Daggubati as Bhallala Deva * Ramya Krishnan as Maharani Sivagami * Anushka Shetty as Maharani Devasena * Tamannaah as Avanthika * Sathyaraj as Kattappa * Nassar as Bijjaladeva * Rohini as Sanga * Pruthviraj Balireddy as Jaya Varma, Devasena's brother * Tanikella Bharani as Swamiji * Adivi Sesh as Bhadra, son of Bhallala Deva * Prabhakar as Inokshi, Kalakeya king * Sudeep as Aslam Khan * S. S. Rajamouli as spirit seller * Nora Fatehi as dancer in green blouse * Scarlett Mellish Wilson as dancer in orange blouse * Sneha Upadhyay (cameo) as dancer in blue blouse * Rakesh Varre as Bhallaladeva's friend * Teja Kakumanu as Sakethudu * Bharani as Marthanda Production Baahubali: The Beginning was produced in Tollywood, the center of Telugu language films in India, which is based in Hyderabad. The film series is touted to be the most expensive in India till date. In February 2011, S. S. Rajamouli announced that Prabhas will star in his upcoming movie. In January 2013, he announced that the working title as Baahubali and the actual film production started at Rock Gardens in Kurnool on 6 July 2013. The waterfall scenes in the film were shot at Athirappilly Falls in Kerala, huge sets for the Mahishmati kingdom were constructed at Ramoji Film City in Hyderabad and the snow episodes in the film were shot in Bulgaria. The screen writer, K. V. Vijayendra Prasad who wrote stories for most of Rajamouli's films once again penned the story for Baahubali. The film boasts of one year pre production work where in 15,000 story board sketches for the film were created which is highest for any Indian Film till date. More than 90 percent of the film had visually enhanced shots and according to the producer, more than 600 VFX artists worked for the film from 18 facilities around the world led by Makuta VFX and Firefly in Hyderabad, Prasad Studios in Hyderabad and Chennai, Annapurna Studios in Hyderabad, Tau Films in Malaysia, and Dancing Digital Animation and Macrograph in South Korea. Makuta VFX which had prior experience of working with S.S.Rajamouli was chosen as principal visual effects studio. The cinematography of the movie was done by KK Senthil Kumar for 380 days using Arri Alexa XT camera with Master Prime lens marking Rajamouli's first film using digital camera. Most of the film was shot in ARRIRAW format in 4:3 aspect ratio while ARRIRAW 16.9 was used for slow motion shots at 120 fps. Open Gate format, which can utilise the full 3.4K sensor in the camera to produce frames larger than the standard ARRIRAW format was tapped in to get the maximum image quality in VFX shots.18 For the first time in Indian movies, 4K movie print was rendered with an aspect ratio of 1:1.88 as compared to Cinemascope at 1:2.35 to get the best cinematic experience in screens that support the 4K projection claimed the Producer.19 Sabu Cyril, production designer for the film created 10,000 different kinds of weaponry ranging from swords, helmets and armors required for the soldiers. To make the swords light weight Carbon-fibre was used instead of steel, the same material used in manufacture of Helicopter blades claimed the art director.20 3D printing technology was used to create the head of 100 foot Bhallala Deva's character in the movie and flexi foam was used to create amours to make them light weight and to have the look of leather.21 V. Srinivas Mohan was chosen as visual effects supervisor and Kotagiri Venkateswara Rao was the Editor. PM Satheesh was the sound designer and Peter Hein was responsible for the action sequences. The costume designers were Rama Rajamouli and Prasanthi Tipirneni. The line producer was M. M. Srivalli. Visual effects National Award Winner V. Srinivas Mohan was roped in as Visual effects supervisor for Baahubali. The film boasts of 90% CGI work which accounts for 2500 VFX shots. Makuta VFX which is based out of Hyderabad was chosen as principal visual effects studio and was responsible for more than 50% of the computer-generated imagery in the film.2223 The majority of work done by Makuta involved bringing the 1500 foot mystical waterfall to life, creating enormous mountains and huge landscapes including the kingdom of Mahishmati, with its massive temples and courtyards.24 Creating the mammoth waterfall took nearly 2 years as Makuta has to deal with a lot of complexity in fluid dynamics and simulations. Each frame involving the water fall sequence was treated as creating a new set and employed a different set of methodology claims Makuta.23 Firefly Creative Studio which is also based out of Hyderabad worked primarily on the avalanche and the war sequences which accounts for nearly 25 minutes of the film. Firefly Creative was also involved in creating underwater VFX shots and in establishing backstories for Kalakeya characters. Tau Films from Malaysia was responsible for creating the CGI bison, while Prasad EFX from Hyderabad was responsible for some shots in pre and post battle episodes involving digital multiplication. Prasad was also responsible for creating a 3D image of Kattapa and mapping his head on to a duplicate actor in one of the scenes.25 Srushti VFX from Hyderabad was involved in digitally creating some of the shots in the war sequence along with Firefly studios.26 Annapurna Studios from Hyderabad was chosen as digital intermediate partner for the film which is responsible for generating the digital feed with the best color and audio for editing. For the first time in Indian movies, Academy Color Encoding System workflows were implemented along with Infinitely Scalable Information Storage keeping in mind the mammoth scale of digitally enhanced shots in the film.27 Arka Media Works, production company of Baahubali, teamed up with AMD to utilise the state of the art FirePro GPUs W9100 and W8100 during the post production of the film which are capable of rendering 4K content in real time and are considered the best in Industry to date.28 Reacting to media reports on the same VFX team for Baahubali and Jurassic World, producer Shobu Yarlagadda denied outright any such collaboration, calling such claims an internet rumor.29 In an interview with Quartz, the co-founder of Makuta VFX stated, "Most of Baahubali was developed in Hyderabad, home to Tollywood, and used local talent. It was principally a homegrown feature produced by homegrown talent."30 Kilikili language The fictional language Kilikili (also referred to as Kiliki) used as the language of the Kalakeyas - a ferocious warrior tribe, was created by Madhan Karky for the film. It is said to be the first fictitious language to be created for an Indian film character. While Karky was pursuing PhD in Australia, he took up a part-time job of teaching and baby-sitting children. During one such interaction, he thought it would be fun to create a new language that could be easily grasped. Basic words were first made up and opposites were represented by word reversals - me was min and you was nim. The language which introduced 100 new words was called "Click" to highlight its simplicity. This formed the foundation for Kiliki. * Kilikili consists of at least 750 words and more than 40 concrete grammar rules * It was designed to be an intuitive language - Karky said he used hard consonants and soft consonants depending on the nature of the word's meaning. * The language was created keeping in mind that the Kalakeya warriors had to be portrayed as terrifying brutes. * The language sounds the same in all the versions - Telugu, Tamil, Hindi and Malayalam - of Baahubali. Music S.S Rajamouli's cousin, M.M. Keervani composed the music and the sound supervision was done by Kalayan Koduri. Telugu Track list : Tamil track list: Release The film released on 10 July 2015 in 4,000 screens worldwide in Telugu, Tamil, Hindi and Malayalam languages. A record number of 1600 screens in Telugu, 1500 screens in Hindi, 350 in Tamil and 225 screens in Malayalam were booked for the release.The film was released in USA a day earlier by BlueSky Cinemas in 135 screens.A premier show was also held on 9 July at Prasads IMAXHyderabad. The film's release in Kerala was hindered amidst a close down by a section of theatres over the piracy issue of Malayalm film Premam and released only in few theatres. The Telugu version of the film was presented by K. Raghavendra Rao, Tamil version by K.E. Gnanavel Raja, Sri Thenandal Films and UV Creations , Karan Johar presented the Hindi version and Global United Media presented the Malayalam theatrical version. International version of the film which is 20 mins shorter than the original one, done by Vincent Tabaillon was screened at Busan International Film Festival . Producers of the film have planned to release the film in China in over 5000 screens in November 2015 by E Stars Films. Baahubali will be the biggest release in China for an Indian film, beating PK which was released on 22 May 2015.The film is also set to release in Japan.Twin Co which is a leading distributor for international films in Japan has acquired the rights for screening of the film. The producer Shobu Yarlagadda who struck the deal at Busan Asian Film Market also revealed his plans to release the movie in Latin America, Germany and European countries. MVP Entertainment is set to release the movie in Thailand, Vietnam, Laos, Cambodia, Myanmar, and Timor-Leste countries.Sun Distribution acquired the distribution rights of the movie in Latin American countries while Creative Century Entertainment got the rights for Taiwan. In Korea, the movie is scheduled to be released via Entermode Corp.Arka International, which is the sales arm for International release has made arrangements to release the movie in Germany and 70 other territories. Re-release As the sequel Baahubali: The Conclusion was released on 28 April 2017, the producers and distributors re-released the first part (Hindi) again on 7 April 2017. International film festivals The film was screened at various film festivals like Open Cinema Strand of Busan International Film Festival, Indian Film Festival The Hague, Sitges Film Festival in Spain,48 Utopiales Film Festival in France, Golden Horse Film Festival in Taipei, Taiwan,Tallinn Black Nights Film Festival in Estonia,51 L'Etrange International Film Festival in Paris,Five Flavours Film Festival in Poland,Hawaii International Film Festival in Honolulu, Brussels International Fantastic Film Festival in Brussels, Belgium, Cannes Film Festival in France, Transilvania International Film Festival in Romania, Le Grand Rex in Paris, Kurja Polt Horror Film Festival, Festival de Lacamo, 8th BRICS summit, and the 2016 Indian Panorama section of the International Film Festival of India,Goa.The international version of the film was released in China, Japan, Korea, Taiwan, Indonesia, Thailand, Vietnam, Laos, Cambodia, Myanmar, Philippines, Timor-Leste along with some European and Latin American countries. Marketing Marketing of the film started 2 years before the shoot by S. S. Rajamouli with the audition campaign in Facebook and YouTube. A number of short promotional Making-of videos were released on ArkaMediaworks YouTube channel and the team unveiled first look posters and videos featuring the film's lead stars on the occasions of their birthdays. The film used an augmented reality application to play the trailer on smart phones and tablets. The crown used by the character of Baahubali in the film was exhibited at Comic Con, Hyderabad as a part of the film's promotion. A cosplay event was held in which chosen winners were given a chance to visit the sets of the film. The film's unit also launched a WhatsApp messenger to give regular updates about the film to the subscribers. On 22 July 2015, Guinness World Records approved the poster created during the audio launch of Baahubali in Kochi on 27 June 2015 as the world's largest poster. The poster has an area of 4,793.65 m² (51,598.21 ft²) and it was achieved by Global United Media Company Pvt Ltd. (This record has since been broken with a 5,969.61 m² poster for the film MSG-2 The Messenger.) A special skit was performed by the Baahubali team for the event named Memu Saitham to help the victims affected by Cyclone Hudhud. After the film's release, an interactive quiz was conducted by marketing team on storygag allowing users to find out which Baahubali movie character they were. Producers are also has planning to create a film museum at Ramoji Film City in Hyderabad which will showcase the weapons, armours and costumes used by actors in the film which is first of its kind for any Indian movie till date. Museum is expected to be ready before or right after the release of Baahubali: The Conclusion. The film's website hosts merchandise which includes apparels, accessories and film's collectibles. It is also one of the films featured in BBC's documentary on 100 Years of Indian cinema directed by Sanjeev Bhaskar. Distribution In early July 2014, the film first part's Karnataka and Ceded (Rayalaseema) region distribution rights were sold to a prominent distributor for ₹23 crore (US$3.6 million) out of which the Ceded region, which included Kadapa, Kurnool, Anantapur, Chittoor and Bellary areas, the rights alone fetched ₹14 crore (US$2.2 million). At the same time, the film's Nizam region theatrical distribution rights were purchased by Dil Raju for an amount of ₹25 crore (US$3.9 million). only for the first part.Though he did not confirm the price, Dil Raju said in an interview to Deccan Chronicle that he purchased the first part's Nizam region rights and added that he would acquire the rights of the second part also for this region. BlueSky Cinemas, Inc. acquired the theatrical screening and distribution rights in United States and Canada. Critical reception Critics praised the film for its direction, technical values, and the actors' performances. Lisa Tsering based on The Hollywood Reporter wrote, "''The story has been told many times before — a child is born destined for greatness and as a man vanquishes the forces of evil — but in the confident hands of accomplished South Indian director S.S. Rajamouli the tale gets potent new life in ''Baahubali: The Beginning." Allan Hunter, writing for Screen Daily noted that "The broad brushstrokes storytelling and the director's over-fondness for slow-motion sequences are among the film's failings but this is still a rousing film, easily accessible epic. There's rarely a dull moment in Baahubali: The Beginning, part one of a gung-ho, crowd-pleasing Telugu-language epic that has been shattering box-office records throughout India." Mike McCahill of The Guardian rated the film four stars out of five, praising the film, "Rajamouli defers on the latter for now, but his skilful choreography of these elements shucks off any cynicism one might carry into Screen 1: wide-eyed and wondrous, his film could be a blockbuster reboot, or the first blockbuster ever made, a reinvigoration of archetypes that is always entertaining, and often thrilling, to behold." Suprateek Chatterjee of The Huffington Post wrote, "However, all said and done, Baahubali: The Beginning is a remarkable achievement. What Rajamouli has pulled off here, despite its flaws, is nothing short of a miracle, especially when you take into account India's notoriously risk-averse filmmaking environment and when the film ends on a tantalising cliffhanger (paving the way for Baahubali: The Conclusion, due to release next year), one can't help but applaud his singularly brave vision. As the cliché goes, a journey of a thousand miles must begin with a single step, but it doesn't really matter if that first step is shaky as long as it lands firmly and confidently." Deepanjana Pal of Firstpost wrote, "This battle is Rajamouli's tour de force. It's elaborate, well-choreographed and has some breathtaking moments. Prabhas and Dagubatti are both in their elements as the warriors who approach warfare in two distinctive styles. The outcome of the battle is no surprise, but there are enough clever tactics and twists to keep the audience hooked. The biggest surprise, however, lies in the film's final shot, which gives you a glimpse into the sequel that will come out next year. And it's good enough to make you wish 2016 was here already." Saibal Chatterjee of NDTV India rated the film with three stars out of five and stated, "The spectacular universe that the film conjures up is filled with magic, but the larger-than-life characters that populate its extraordinary expanse do not belong to any known mythic landscape. To that extent, Baahubali, driven by the titular superhero who pulls off mind-boggling feats both in love and in war, throws up many a surprise that isn't altogether meaningless." Shubhra Gupta of The Indian Express praised the film: "Right from its opening frames, 'Baahubali' holds out many promises: of adventure and romance, love and betrayal, valour and weakness. And it delivers magnificently on each of them. This is full-tilt ,fully-assured filmmaking of a very high order. 'Baahubali' is simply spectacular."In her review for The Hindu, Sangeetha Devi Dundoo wrote, "''The war formations that form a chunk of the latter portions of the film are the best we've seen in Indian cinema so far. These portions are spectacular and show the technical finesse of the cinematographer (K.K. Senthil Kumar) and the visual effects teams. The waterfall, the mystical forests and water bodies above the cliffs and the lead pair escaping an avalanche all add to the spectacle. Give into its magic, without drawing comparisons to Hollywood flicks." Sukanya Varma of ''Rediff gave the film four out of five stars, calling it 'mega, ingenious and envelope pushing!'. Critic Archita Kashyap based at Koimoi also gave the same ratings, "Be it the war sequences, or sword fighting; or a visual spectacle, or pure entertainment it is worth a watch. Kudos to the dedication of S S Rajamouli and his leading men, Prabhas & Rana, for spending years putting this film together. Actually, in its imagination & Indianness, Baahubali might just be a whole new start." Rachit Gupta of Filmfare gave the film four stars (out of 5) and summarised, "Baahubali is truly an epic experience. Had the story not been so jaded, this would've gone into the history books as an all-time classic. But that's not the case. It has its set of storytelling flaws, but even those are overshadowed by Rajamouli's ideas and execution. This is definitely worthy of being India's most expensive film. It's a definite movie watching experience." Suparna Sharma of Deccan Chronicle praised the second half of the film, writing, "Rajamouli has reserved all the grander and grandstanding for later, after interval. That's when the film stands up and begins to strut like an epic." Suhani Singh of India Today pointed out that the film is best enjoyed keeping logic at bay. She added, "SS Rajamouli and his team put up a fascinating wild, wild east adventure. It takes pluck to conceive a world like the one seen in Baahubali and to pull it off on a level which is on par with the international standards. The almost 45-minute-long battle sequence at the end is not just one of the biggest climaxes, but also the action spectacle rarely seen in Indian cinema. And if Rajamouli can present another one like that in part 2, then he is on course to register his name in cinema's history books. We can't wait to revisit Mahishmati kingdom." Critical reception penned by Shubha Shetty Saha for Mid Day rates the film with four stars out of film, exclaiming, "While watching 'Baahubali', you might have to periodically pick up your jaw off the floor. Because this is not merely a movie, it is an unbelievably thrilling fantasy ride." The review extends praising the aspects, "It is to the director's credit that every aspect of the film – action, mind-boggling set design and choreography – lives up to this epic film of gigantic scale. The choreography in the song that has Shiva disrobing Avantika to get her in touch with her feminine side, is an absolute gem. Box Office Baahubali: The Beginning on the first day of its release collected ₹75 crore (US$12 million) worldwide which was the highest opening ever for an Indian film until Kabali surpassed it in 2016 by earning ₹87.5 crore (US$14 million).The film collected ₹15 crore (US$2.3 million) alone from United States on its first day. First weekend collections stood around ₹162 crore (US$25 million) worldwide from all its versions, the third biggest ever for an Indian film. The film grossed around ₹255 crore (US$40 million) worldwide in the first week of its release. It became the first South Indian film to gross ₹300 crore (US$47 million) worldwide, reaching there in 9 days, and subsequently grossed ₹401 crore (US$62 million) worldwide in 15 days. And has successfully crossed ₹500 crore (US$78 million) mark in 24 days.By the end of 50 days, the film grossed an approximate ₹595 crore (US$93 million) crore worldwide, based on estimates from International Business Times. Overall collections of the film stood at ₹650 crore (US$100 million) as of today. Baahubali: The Beginning grossed more than ₹500 crore (US$78 million) in India alone and became the highest-grossing movie in India surpassing the gross of PK (2015) of ₹440 crore (US$69 million) from India. In India Baahubali: The Beginning opened to 100 percent occupancy in Andhra Pradesh and Telangana and close to 70 percent occupancy in Tamil Nadu, Kerala and Karnataka. It grossed around ₹50 crore (US$7.8 million) on its first day of release in India from all four versions (Telugu, Tamil, Malayalam and Hindi). The Hindi version earned around ₹5 crore (US$780,000) nett which was the highest opening for any film dubbed into Hindi. Baahubali grossed ₹49.48 crore (US$7.7 million) on the first day in India. The Hindi version grossed around ₹19.5 crore (US$3.0 million) nett in the first weekend. The Telugu version alone earned around ₹65 crore (US$10 million) nett in first weekend in India. The film, from all its versions, earned almost ₹100 crore (US$16 million) nett in its first weekend. It had the fourth biggest opening weekend ever in India.The Hindi version collected around ₹40 crore (US$6.2 million) nett in its first week. Baahubali: The Beginning grossed more than ₹178 crore (US$28 million) nett from all its versions in India in the first week. It added a further ₹45 crore (US$7.0 million) nett in its second weekend to take its total to around ₹224 crore (US$35 million) nett in ten days. The Hindi version grossed over ₹40 crore (US$6.2 million) nett in the Mumbai circuit. Overseas The film collected around ₹20 crore (US$3.1 million) in its first day from the international markets. The film opened on the ninth spot for its weekend, collecting around US$3.5 million with a per-screen average of $15,148.104 The film debuted in the ninth position for the US and Canadian box office collecting $4,630,000 for three days and $3,250,000 for the weekend of 10–12 July 2015 105Baahubali: The Beginning grossed £66,659 from its Telugu version in United Kingdom and Ireland and A$194,405 from its Tamil version in Australia in till its second weekend (17 – 19 July 2015). The film also grossed MYR 663,869 in Malaysia from its Tamil version.106 The film grossed US$540,000 on its opening weekend in China. It has grossed a total of CN ¥7.49 million(₹7.78 crore) in the country. The film totally earned $10.94 million at the overseas box office. Sequel Baahubali 2:The Conclusion was released worldwide in April 28,2017. Trivia * It become the highest grossing Indian film within India. * It is the third highest grossing Indian film globally. * It is the first and only South Indian film to gross over ₹650 crore (US$100 million) worldwide. * It is the first non-Hindi film to gross over ₹100 crore (US$16 million) in the dubbed Hindi version. * It is the highest grossing Telugu film of all time until Baahubali 2 crossed it. Gallery Category:Film